1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for securing orthopedic implants, and more specifically, to facet joint replacement implant crosslinking systems.
2. The Relevant Technology
Orthopedic medicine provides a wide array of implants that can be attached to bone to alleviate various pathologies. One unique challenge in orthopedics is the stabilization of implants that bear loads. For example, it has been proposed to use implants to replace the articulating surfaces of facet joints of the spine. Such articulating surfaces are subject to not only sliding articulation, but also direct pressure induced by rotation or lateral bending of the spine. Accordingly, in order to remain in their proper positions, such implants must be firmly anchored to bone. Such anchoring is particularly challenging in the spine, where there is limited bone mass available to receive fasteners.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems capable of more securely attaching implants to bone. More particularly, there is a need for such systems that do not require a large quantity of bone mass for anchoring, are easily installed in surgery, and are compatible with known minimally invasive surgical methods. Furthermore, there is a need for such systems that are capable of providing a discretely adjustable displacement between cooperating implants, and are adjustably positionable with respect to the implants they stabilize.